on repeat
by dawn in the fields
Summary: And then everything went downhill from there.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Why yes, I have a Kingdom Hearts (photoshoot to take pictures of in six days---)! xD (that means I don't own it)

Warning: uhm. death. bad grammar. I can't think of anything else, actually...

* * *

Once upon a time on an island in the middle of the ocean (in the middle of nowhere) there was a boy and a girl and another boy. The boy and the other boy had been friends since they were little, but then one day something happened (a long long time ago.) 

One day a girl showed up on a beach, when the boy and the other boy were playing. They met for the first time that day, and the boy and the girl and the other boy grew up to be best friends and spent their days playing together, along with the other boy and the other girl and the other other boy.

And then one day the other boy got an idea and so they built a raft, and they planned to go to other worlds on it, so they could see the universe.

But then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a woman who wanted to open the heart of all worlds. Another man was with her, and he got a silver-haired boy to help them (unwillingly, some say) too. They got the girl from the island as well, and tried to get her to help them with their plans but she wouldn't wake up so they had to find a way to get her to.

So there was a man and a woman and another boy but eventually the other boy from the island killed the woman and the boy stopped the man from killing the other boy and the girl. So then the other boy saved the girl and defeated the man, but while he was doing that the boy got lost in the battle.

And then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl and another boy. The boy had done some bad things so he resolved to protect the girl and the other boy from the man inside him. So the other boy had to lock a door to protect the other worlds, but he wouldn't have done it unless the boy was on the other side to help him lock it.

But then the girl came to see the boy through some sort of magic that nobody knew, but the other boy promised to come back to her and went to go find the boy so they could go back to their island together.

But then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a man and a woman and another man in a white castle. They wanted to get the power of a magical key so they could take over the organization they were in.

So then the man got the witch they had trapped in the tower to remake the boy with the magical key's memories, so then the boy tried to fight the man and the woman and the other man for the witch.

But then the other man betrayed the man and the woman and set the girl trapped in the tower free.

And then the boy with the magical key went and killed the woman and the man and rescued the witch but lost all his memories (and got fake ones).

So the beautiful witch put him to sleep for a year so he could get his memories back, and other people watched over him for once.

And then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there were three men in the basement of a white castle.

They said they were there to supervise the man and the woman and the other man in the castle, but they were really plotting to get rid of them because the man and the woman and the other man were planning to take over them all.

So then they made plans to get the other boy who had the other magical key so they could defeat the man and the woman and the other man.

One of the men made a replica of the other boy though, but the replica was killed by the other boy so then the three men tried to capture the other boy themselves, but first one filled and then another was killed by the man and the woman and the other man, so eventually there was only one left.

But then that one got defeated too and eventually the other boy beat the man inside of him as well and got a newfound power, so he left to protect his friends.

But then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a boy and another boy that the boy had to capture. There was someone else too, but nobody remembered them except for the boy and the other boy.

The boy wanted to take back the other boy to save the someone else that nobody remembered but them, but the other boy didn't want to go with him.

So they fought several times, but the boy always lost to the other boy. And the boy would always come back beaten and broken to see that someone else still asleep and his resolve would come back and he'd go to fight the other boy again.

But then one day the boy finally realized he'd need more than just sheer will to bring the other boy back so he let the man inside of him take over for a little, and he finally brought the other boy back to where another man and the witch were waiting, and they put the other boy in a fairy-world so they could save the someone else.

And then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl and another boy in a twilight town. There was someone else too, but they only knew him inside a computer.

The boy would win the struggle matches (against a different boy and a different girl and a different other boy) for them, the girl bought ice cream for them and the other boy helped with homework for them.

But then one day a boy with a magical key came and they all felt like they'd seen him before, but they really hadn't—they just thought they did.

So the boy with the magical key stayed with the boy and the girl and the other boy for a little, and together they fought in struggle matches, ate ice cream and worked on projects

Then the boy with the magical Keyblade had to leave after a little, so they were all sad, but he promised he'd come back.

And he did visit, once or twice or maybe even three times, to see the boy and the girl and the other boy, but there was always something else that happened when he came.

But then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a man and a woman and another man and another woman.

They lived in a time that used to be gone but wasn't now so they were trying to restore it, but in between monsters in the streets and the other man going off to chase his shadow, it didn't really work out so well.

But then the boy with the magical key came by to ask them if they'd seen the other boy from his island, so they asked him to help them rebuild. He said yes, but then he had to leave to rescue other worlds. He came back later to defeat the other man's shadow, but then the other man left too to get rid of his darkness for once and for all, so now the four was down to three—

So now there was only a man and a woman and another woman. There used to be another man too, but he went to chase after someone else.

So the man and the woman and the other woman stayed to fix up the city, and the boy stayed to help them a little too, but they couldn't protect the entire city by themselves, so it started falling apart just a little.

And then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl and another boy who each set out to find each other by them selves, but they met up in a world that wasn't anyways.

So the boy and the girl and the other boy wanted to defeat the bad guys, and they thought they did, so the girl's shadow opened a doorway to home, but the boy and the other boy didn't make it through, so they had to stay in that world.

And it turned out that the bad guy was still alive, so the boy and the other boy had to go defeat the man—for good this time. It worked, too, except the other boy got hurt, but that was okay—it would heal.

So the boy and the other boy resolved to stay in the shadow world, but a magic poem brought them back to their island, and the boy and the girl and the other boy were reunited and they started to try and readjust.

But then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

Once upon a time on an island in the middle of the ocean (in the middle of nowhere), there was a boy and a girl and another boy. They were just as innocent as the other boy and the other girl and the other other boy, but that didn't stop them from disappearing anyways.

The boy and the girl and the other boy played together everyday with the other boy and the other girl and the other other boy, but the other three had a different bond than the boy and the girl and the other boy.

But then one day, when the boy and the girl and the other boy were in bed, a big black monster came while they were asleep and whisked everyone away to a dark place with nothing in it.

And since none of them could get themselves or anyone else they knew out, they were stuck there until the boy with the magical key rescued them and transported them back to their island—magically, of course.

But then they all forgot about the someone else who saved them, until one year later they remembered him again, but then the other girl on the island disappeared too, but all they could do was wait—neither the boy nor the girl nor the other boy could do anything to save her.

But then eventually the other girl came back and then the other boy and the other other boy did too, and everyone was reunited, but the boy and the girl and the other boy didn't play with them anymore, and the others just couldn't readjust to the life they'd left, so they started to plan to leave (again).

And then everything went downhill from there.

--------------------«♥

owari de- - -

* * *

xD You were expecting a happy ending, weren't you? Or maybe not. Whatever. xD 

I don't like this. Not really.

I laugh at the fact that this is longer than what I've got written on sakuline vol.II. it's the longest thing I've written in a while.

Part two of seven of the ANIME NORTH COUNTDOWN. It will go as follows:

May 19, Saturday: **storytime** (posted) (Soriku)  
May 20, Sunday: **on repeat** (this fic--posted) (gen)  
May 21, Monday: **misunderstood **(akuroku)  
May 22, Tuesday: **existence **(rikette)  
May 23, Wednesday: **relapse **(roxiku)  
May 24, Thursday: **space **(axiku)  
May 25, Friday(finalday): **Sakuline vol. II **(pairings undecided)

So keep an eye out for those fics! I'd be very happy if you do

And I ramble even more. xD;; sorry!

-namikun


End file.
